


A Wish Upon a Star

by ShitabuKenjirou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, and an excuse to write iwaoi fluff, but it's not as fluffy as i'd wanted whoops, how to even tag these things, it's still fluff tho, just a little something i wrote for Oiks' birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitabuKenjirou/pseuds/ShitabuKenjirou
Summary: Oikawa's birthday didn't start off that well, but that changed when Iwaizumi turned up at his dorm room.





	A Wish Upon a Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! 
> 
> Ugh I wanted to post this yesterday but WiFi bailed on me the last second :/ It's a little late, but here's a tiny lil something to celebrate my favourite setter's birthday!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this!

Having classes on your birthday was one thing.

But running into your 8 am classes fifteen minutes late, because the line in the coffee shop was abnormally long, with a different order than usual because the damn idiots were out of caramel syrup _on your birthday_ , Oikawa thought, was an entirely different matter.

He quietly snuck into the classroom, trying not to disturb the prof’s lecture, and hurriedly took his seat in the back, next to a familiar bedhead who lay face-first on his arms, folded on the table in front of him. He pulled a pen and his notebook out of his messenger bag and copied down the notes before he could miss them. 

“You’re late,” Kuroo grumbled, his voice muffled.

“Shouldn’t you be paying attention?” Oikawa snapped, his pen flying across the page, trying to catch up with the prof’s speedy explanations. “I bet this will be on next week’s exam.”

“You know me well enough to know I don’t give a shit,” Kuroo said, lifting his head. He grabbed the styrofoam cup containing Oikawa’s coffee and sniffed it, raising an eyebrow. 

“No caramel latte today? What’s the special occasion?”

“Nothing. They ran out of caramel syrup,” Oikawa muttered, setting his pen down a bit to harshly. “How can you run out of caramel syrup that early? It’s insane! I bet the universe just hates me today,” he ranted. 

“Keep it down, drama queen,” Kuroo said, running a hand through his hair and -- Oikawa didn’t think it was possible -- messing it up even more. “It’s not the end of the world.”

“Easy for you to say,” Oikawa scoffed, sipping his coffee and wincing a little at the unfamiliar taste. “You just drink whatever caffeinated junk you get your hands on. I have a routine I want to keep to.”

Kuroo sighed, seeming to give up on the situation. Oikawa kept quiet, focusing on keeping up with the prof’s lengthy story. It wasn’t easy, considering the small amount of sleep he’d had the night before. 

“Oh, and actually,” Oikawa said, “my birthday is the special occasion. But there’s nothing special about it so far.” He stabbed the paper of his notebook with his pen, creating angry dots. 

“It’s your birthday?” Kuroo asked, surprised. “How come I didn’t know about it?”

“Because I forgot about it until this morning.”

“How could you _forget your own birthday_?”

“I’ve been busy!” Oikawa exclaimed. He noticed grumpy heads turning towards him, so he whispered ‘sorry!’ and lowered his voice before he continued.

“I’ve been working my ass off trying to keep up with the reading and coursework, finishing some crazy project that’s due in two days, not even mentioning volleyball training. It’s a chaos.”

Kuroo stole Oikawa’s cup of coffee and took a sip before handing it back. “Then take it easy today. That’s what you deserve.”

“That brings tears to my eyes, Tetsu-chan,” Oikawa said, leaning over his notebook and scribbling in the corner of the page. “But I can’t. After this I have another class and an entire afternoon of lab work I can’t skip. And I have to work on that damned project in the evening.”

“Workaholic,” Kuroo muttered, rolling his eyes. “Can you at least join us for lunch? Bo says he misses you.”

Oikawa sighed. “Fine. But not for too long. I don’t want to have to pull all-nighters to finish my work.”

“You would if it was necessary,” Kuroo remarked, taking another sip from Oikawa’s coffee. Oikawa yanked the cup out of Kuroo’s hand and slapped his wrist away. “Get your own!”

Kuroo snickered, then turned his gaze towards the front of the classroom. Oikawa did the same, leaning his head in the palm of his hand. While he’d only realized it was his birthday when he received a happy birthday message from Bokuto, it didn’t slip his mind that this was the first birthday in years he didn’t spend with Iwaizumi. Just the thought made Oikawa’s heart ache. 

He missed Iwaizumi. Maintaining a long-distance relationship wasn’t impossible, but it wasn’t exactly ideal either. And now that both boys were in the middle of the pre-summer break rush, they barely had the time to text or call. In a way Oikawa was glad he had all this work to keep him occupied, or the empty feeling in his chest would become unbearable. 

Oikawa focused on the lecture until class was over, and then dragged himself to the next with a frown on his face. _This is going to be a long day._

~~~

“Happy birthday!” Bokuto’s voice boomed as Oikawa met his group of friends in front of their usual lunchroom. Oikawa didn’t get a chance to react before Bokuto pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, leaving Oikawa breathless. A second later Suga clapped him on his back with unexpected force, nearly making him double over. Daichi decided to spare him the physical abuse and just offered his hand to shake, and Oikawa took it with a smile.  
“Thanks, guys,” he said, grinning widely at the congratulations. “This brightens my day.”

“Oh, but we have gifts, too,” Bokuto beamed, holding up a package with patterned wrapping paper. Kuroo, Daichi and Suga all held up packages as well. 

Oikawa chuckled sheepishly. “You shouldn’t have.”

“But we did anyway,” Suga said boldly, hooking an arm around Oikawa’s neck despite the height difference between them, making Oikawa bend down a little. “Come on. Lunch is on us.”

Oikawa grinned. His friends were a blessing he didn’t deserve. “Sweet.”

They went inside to have lunch, and Oikawa revelled in the casual banter between them. He’d been busy in class or holed up in his dorm for most of the time the past two weeks or so, and barely had time to hang out with his friends like this. Oikawa felt the anxiety from all the work slowly slip away, and he genuinely enjoyed himself as Bokuto told an embarrassing story that involved him casually slapping the wrong person’s ass.. twice. 

“But I swear, he had the exact same hair as you, bro!” Bokuto exclaimed, gesturing wildly with his hands. “He was about the same length too. Anyone would’ve made that mistake!”

“I think you’re wrong there, though,” Daichi chuckled, trying to sip his coffee without accidentally spewing it out because of his laughter. 

“I second that,” Oikawa said, pointing at Bokuto with his chopsticks. “Only Tetsu-chan has that kind of horrible hair.”

“Did you just insult my hair?” Kuroo challenged. 

“It’s a complete disaster!” Oikawa defended himself. “You even admitted that yourself the other day. You don’t even try to make it look decent!”

“At least it fits his personality,” Suga remarked.

“Are you saying I’m a walking disaster?”

“Your words, not mine.”

As Kuroo banged his head on the table in frustration, Oikawa checked the time on his phone. Only half an hour left until he had to start his lab work.

“Guys, could we hurry it up a little?” Oikawa asked. “I need to leave in about fifteen minutes.”

“Time for the gifts!” Bokuto cheered. 

“Here, unwrap mine first,” Suga said, thrusting a small package in Oikawa’s lap. 

“Why?”

“Because it’s the best gift out of the bunch.”

Oikawa chuckled, tearing the wrapping paper carefully. “We’ll see about that.”

A few seconds later he held up a teal t-shirt, with the words I’M A LUXURY on the front and the words FEW CAN AFFORD on the back. Oikawa burst out laughing. _Wait until Iwa-chan sees this._

“See, I told you,” Suga beamed. “Nothing can top this.”

“You arrogant piece of shit,” Oikawa snickered, wiping a few tears from his eyes. “This is perfect, thank you so much.” He stroked the fabric with his thumbs. 

“It has the Seijoh colours, too,” he noticed, eyeing the white blocks surrounding the black letters of the text, contrasting with the teal of the rest of the t-shirt. He blinked a few sudden tears away. Damn, he missed his old team.

“Mine next!” Bokuto said, nearly pushing his gift in Oikawa’s face. Oikawa unwrapped it curiously, and found a soft fleece blanket. Oikawa raised his eyebrows.

“Owls?” he asked, looking at the pattern on the blanket.

“I thought they were cute,” Bokuto shrugged. “Everyone can use a blanket with owls on it.”

“I’ll give you that,” Oikawa said. “Thanks, Bo.”

Bokuto beamed while Suga sent him a superior look. 

Kuroo gifted him an alien onesie (which he already owned, but was starting to outgrow, so it was time for a change), and it was accompanied with a note that said _‘because you’re out of this world ;3’_ , which sent Oikawa into hysterics. Daichi gave him a phone case with a volleyball pattern on it (because Oikawa had recently bought himself a new phone and had nearly damaged it by dropping it on the floor multiple times). 

When it was time for him to leave, he gave his gifts to Suga, who would drop them off at their shared dorm so Oikawa didn’t have to drag them along to the lab. He bid his friends goodbye, thanking them for the wonderful gifts, and went on his way. 

As he made his way to the lab, a warm feeling spreading in his chest, he still couldn’t quite ignore the fact that one person had been missing.

~~~  
Oikawa strided towards his dorm room, hands buried in the pockets of his jacket. He’d spent a whopping six hours at the lab, two hours longer than he’d planned to, trying to finish a group project, and he was not looking forward to working through the pile of coursework and assignments that was waiting for him on his desk. He prayed Suga had gotten them some kind of dinner as he jammed his keys in the door of the dorm building and trudged up the stairs. 

When he opened the door to his dorm, however, it wasn’t dinner that he found. 

“Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi was sitting on his bed, holding a bouquet of flowers. He perked up when Oikawa entered the room. Oikawa could only stand and take in the sight of Iwaizumi, as if he couldn’t quite convince himself that he was real. 

Iwaizumi stood up, placing the bouquet on the bed, and opened his arms with a blinding grin. Oikawa all but flew right into them, squeezing Iwaizumi tightly. 

“I missed you so much,” he whispered, burying his head in Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Iwaizumi ran his fingers through Oikawa’s hair, and Oikawa sighed, melting against him.

“I missed you too,” Iwaizumi mumbled, pulling back a little to plant a kiss on Oikawa’s cheek. 

“What are you doing here?” Oikawa asked, pulling back to look into Iwaizumi’s deep green eyes. “You live three hours away from here. Aren’t you busy?”

“How could I miss your birthday?” Iwaizumi countered. “Besides, no amount of work is going to keep me from seeing you.”

“So cheesy, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa giggled, trying to contain his joy. He eyed the bouquet on the bed. “And you bought me flowers, too.”

Iwaizumi grinned Oikawa’s favourite grin, the one that made his eyes crinkle, and cupped Oikawa’s cheek with a hand, stroking his skin gently with his thumb before drawing him in for a kiss. Oikawa’s arm snaked around Iwaizumi’s back, pulling him closer. _Oh, how he’d missed this._

“Come on,” Iwaizumi mumbled against Oikawa’s lips. Oikawa could almost taste Iwaizumi’s breath. “I’m taking you out for dinner.”

“Really?” Oikawa said, intertwining his fingers in the small of Iwaizumi’s back. “How romantic.”

Iwaizumi grabbed the strap of Oikawa’s messenger bag -- which was still hanging from Oikawa’s shoulder -- and lifted the bag off Oikawa, setting it down on the ground beside him. Then he slid a hand down Oikawa’s arm until he found his hand, and gripped it tightly.  
“Let’s go.”

Iwaizumi led Oikawa to his car, parked near the dorm building. Oikawa settled in the passenger seat and inhaled deeply through his nose. He’d even missed this old thing. Iwaizumi talked about his adventures in university while he drove, and Oikawa gladly sat back and listened to his deep voice, closing his eyes. 

Twenty minutes later they arrived at a restaurant in the centre of town, and as they entered it, Oikawa marvelled at the interior of the building, whistling lowly underneath his breath. “How fancy. I feel underdressed.”

“The only way for you to be underdressed is if you wore nothing, and even then I’d question that statement,” Iwaizumi deadpanned as he pulled Oikawa to an empty table in the back. 

Oikawa chuckled in the palm of his hand. “You’re cheeky today, Iwa-chan.”

They took their spots at the table, facing each other, and Oikawa toyed with the interestingly folded napkin in front of him until a waiter came to take their orders. When the waiter set down a bread basket in front of them, Oikawa’s hand shot out and grabbed a piece of bread embarrassingly fast, and he chomped down on it as Iwaizumi eyed him with raised eyebrows. 

“What?” he asked, mouth still half full. “I’m starving.”

Iwaizumi’s eyebrows lowered. “You have been eating, haven’t you?”

Oikawa nodded animatedly. “Just haven’t had something since lunch. Those stupid nerds at the lab wouldn’t let me take a break.” He reached out and took a second piece of bread. “And they were the ones who slowed things down because they kept messing up. Assholes.”

Iwaizumi chuckled. “Group projects. One of the world’s greatest treasures.”

“Tell me about it,” Oikawa groaned, taking another bite of bread. “I had everything figured out but they wouldn’t listen to me. I bet they just kept doing the wrong things just because they didn’t want to admit I was right.”

He settled his elbows on the table and put his face in the palms of his hands. “I spent all afternoon in the lab to finish this pain-in-the-ass project but we’re still nowhere near finished thanks to those idiots.”

Iwaizumi laughed, picking a piece of bread from the basket. “So things are going well, I suppose?”

“Besides that disaster, yeah. It’s busy as hell, but I’m keeping up. Volleyball is going well, too. Did you know I can serve even more accurately now?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened. “I didn’t think that was possible.”

“Apparently it is!” Oikawa beamed. “Even my upperclassmen are afraid of me and my serves. There’s a libero who keeps cursing underneath his breath every time I have to serve to him. It’s hilarious.”

They laughed, and just in time the waiter brought their food and drinks. The boys thanked the man, and Iwaizumi shook his head with a grin as Oikawa dug into his food as if he hadn’t eaten a thing in days. They kept chatting over their dinner, about school, volleyball, their friends. It was as easy as breathing, and Oikawa thanked all the gods he knew for letting Iwaizumi show up at his dorm. For making his one and only birthday wish come true.

They kept talking until their food and drinks were finished, until the sun sunk behind the horizon. When Iwaizumi said it was time to go, Oikawa felt his stomach sink. _Was he going to leave so soon?_

Iwaizumi paid for their expensive dinner, to Oikawa’s protests, and a moment later they were outside again, Iwaizumi tugging him towards his car. When they were all buckled him, Oikawa felt his mood drop, but that quickly changed when Iwaizumi drove in the opposite direction of where they’d come from. 

“Um, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa started hesitantly, “the dorm building is that way.” He pointed to the back of the car, and Iwaizumi nodded. “I know.”

Oikawa’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “Where are you taking us?”

“That’s a surprise.”

“Mean.”

Iwaizumi snorted, and Oikawa didn’t have to look at Iwaizumi to know he was rolling his eyes. Oikawa leaned back into his seat and watched as his surroundings flew by behind the window. After a while it was obvious they were leaving town, which only confused Oikawa more. What kind of interesting, surprising things were in the middle of nowhere?

It took fifteen more minutes of driving until Iwaizumi parked at the edge of a forest. Oikawa stepped out of the car, looking around curiously. 

“You’re not planning on murdering me and ditching me here, are you, Iwa-chan?” he asked, somewhat suspiciously, as Iwaizumi came to stand beside him, a bag slung over his shoulder, and took his hand. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. If I wanted to murder you, I would’ve done it ages ago.”

“I’m not sure if I should be flattered or offended.”

Iwaizumi tugged at Oikawa’s hand. “Come on, we still have to walk a few minutes until we’re there.”

“Aw, but I’m tired!” Oikawa whined. “Maybe you cou--”

“I’m not carrying you.”

“Damnit.”

Iwaizumi snickered, and pulled Oikawa into the forest. There was no light save from the flashlight on Iwaizumi’s phone, which he held into his free hand. Oikawa eyed the bag Iwaizumi was carrying curiously, but didn’t say anything. 

“There’d better not be creepy dudes hiding in those bushes over there,” Oikawa said, making Iwaizumi snort. 

“Where do you think we are, in some kind of horror movie?”

“I mean, it’s not like this isn’t suspicious,” Oikawa pointed out. “Maybe this will be the last surprise of my life.”

“Can you maybe shut up?”

“How about maybe you shut up?”

“Make me.”

“Don’t taunt me like that, Iwa-chan. It’s mean.”

Iwaizumi stepped through a few bushes, straying from the path, and Oikawa hesitantly followed. “Are you sure we’re going--”

Oikawa cut himself off when he took in the sight in front of him. They stood on a little grass patch, that slowly merged into a tiny sand bank prefacing the lake that lay still like a mirror, surrounded by the trees. The water of the lake reflected the tiny specks of stars above, making the night sky look twice as big. 

“Iwa-chan, how did you find this?” Oikawa gasped. He couldn’t take his eyes off the enchanting scene around him. _Are you sure you didn’t just fall asleep in the car?_

When no response came, he glanced over to Iwaizumi, who was pulling a blanket out of the bag he’d taken with him and spreading it on the ground. He sat down on the blanket and tapped the space beside him. Oikawa lowered himself onto the blanket and gazed at the sky above him, endless and deep. 

“This is… wow. I’m speechless.”

“I’m just lucky the sky was clear tonight. It wouldn’t be as stunning without the stars.”

Oikawa hummed, and leaned against Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Iwaizumi leaned back, making them balance each other out. Oikawa’s eyes flicked back and forth between the sky and the lake, and the more he looked, the more stars he discovered. It was a never ending miracle. He smiled, and it felt like a galaxy was glowing inside him.

“This is amazing,” Oikawa breathed. “The best birthday gift I’ve ever had, hands down.”

Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa and kissed him on his temple. “Happy birthday,” he whispered.

~~~

Around two am, Oikawa and Iwaizumi returned to Oikawa’s dorm. The room was empty when the boys entered, shaking off the chill from outside. 

“Where’s your roommate?” Iwaizumi asked, stifling a yawn.

Oikawa chuckled. “I think he’s _conveniently_ staying over at his boyfriend’s dorm tonight.”

Finding the bouquet of flowers Iwaizumi had brought abandoned on his bed, Oikawa hurriedly looked for a vase to put the flowers into. He was lucky Suga liked having flowers in the room, or he would’ve had to set the flowers in a bucket or a bowl until he found something better.

“There,” he said, putting the vase down on his desk. “Makes things a lot more lively, don’t you think?”

He turned around to Iwaizumi, and his smile faltered a little as he took in the wrapped box Iwaizumi was holding. He raised his eyebrows questioningly. 

“I also have, you know, an actual gift,” he said, offering the box to Oikawa. 

“ _Another_ gift?” Oikawa let out a surprised laugh. “You spoil me, Hajime.”

If Iwaizumi noticed the casual use of his first name, he didn’t show it. Oikawa plopped down on the bed and started tearing at the paper eagerly, and after a second or two, Iwaizumi joined him. When all the wrapping paper was discarded, Oikawa lifted the box carefully, inspecting it. 

“It’s a night light,” Iwaizumi told him. “Wait, let me plug it in for you.”

He took the box from Oikawa’s hands and opened it, taking out the small night light shaped like a globe. He set it down on Oikawa’s nightstand and popped in the plug. Then he settled back on the bed and flipped the switch. 

A map of the constellations appeared on the walls and the ceiling, and Oikawa couldn’t stop a gasp from escaping his lips. He looked up at the ceiling in awe, recognizing some of the constellations immediately, and started laughing in amazement. 

“You just know me through and through, don’t you?” Oikawa beamed, glancing at Iwaizumi, who was smiling at him fondly. He shrugged.

“I knew you’d like it.”

“I really do,” Oikawa breathed. “More than I can say. Thank you.”

Oikawa crawled into Iwaizumi’s lap, placing his knees on both sides of his thighs, and pressed his lips to Iwaizumi’s exposed collarbone before moving his way up to his lips, peppering the skin on his neck and jaw with kisses along the way. He brushed Iwaizumi’s lips with his own, and Iwaizumi returned the kiss immediately, one hand sliding to the small of Oikawa’s back, the other lightly touching Oikawa’s jaw. Oikawa pulled back after a while, burying his face in Iwaizumi’s broad shoulder. 

“I don’t want you to leave,” he mumbled, squeezing Iwaizumi tightly. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too,” Iwaizumi said softly, stroking Oikawa’s hair. Oikawa melted at the touch. “But I won’t be too far away. And we’ll see each other again during summer break.”

“We’d better,” Oikawa muttered, and Iwaizumi laughed softly. Oikawa nuzzled Iwaizumi’s neck, locking that beautiful sound into his memory, and Iwaizumi started trailing his fingers down Oikawa’s back, making lazy circles. 

“Let’s go to sleep,” he whispered in Oikawa’s ear. “I can tell you haven’t had much of that.”

Oikawa protested, but to be fair, he’d nearly fallen asleep multiple times during their date. He quickly changed into a t-shirt slightly too big for him in which he always slept (hint: it was Iwaizumi’s) while Iwaizumi stripped down to his boxers. Soon they lay together in Oikawa’s bed (slightly too small, but it would do), Oikawa’s head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, Iwaizumi’s hand on Oikawa’s side. 

_I’m the luckiest boy in the world_ , Oikawa thought, as Iwaizumi placed a kiss on Oikawa’s forehead.

“Happy birthday, Tooru,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> "You know, Suga, Iwa-chan's gift definitely topped yours."
> 
> "What? How?"
> 
> "He bought me flowers, took me out for dinner, went stargazing with me, and gave me a night light with a map of the constellations."
> 
> ".. Damn, he's good."
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr @chuuchuuyaa if you feel like it!
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated :) Let me know what you think!


End file.
